1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food preparation and more particularly to a deep fat fryer especially adapted for the cooking of potato chips from raw sliced potatoes
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deep fat fryers, particularly for potato chips, have been known in the art. These have generally been large and expensive and not adapted for a relatively small scale operation.
Among the U.S. patents are the following. The patent to Ehrgott U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,212 discloses a cooker having spaced heating elements beneath the bottom of the basket.
The patent to Bemis U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,968 discloses a cooker having support means within the cooking compartment for a basket and having heating elements in the lower portion of the cooking compartment.
The patent to Thiele U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,448 discloses a cooking basket and cover.
The patent to Pappas U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,776 discloses a cooking kettle having splash guards around its upper periphery.
The patent to Rimmeir U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,859 discloses a basket having a lower portion and a separable lid.
The patent to Knauss U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,183 discloses a cooking container having a basket and spaced heating elements.